Under The Moon With You
by Kyuubiluver
Summary: Sesshomaru has always had feelings for his sibling, so one night, under the full moon, he takes Inuyasha as his own. SessInu/Yaoi/Onsen/Lemon!


**Ohayo minnia! Kyuu-chan here and guess what! I'm writing my first Yaoi one-shot! *squeal* Ok now for those who don't know, I've never done a complete Yaoi story, so this is a new experience for me! Hope you all enjoy!**

**Warning: This is a YAOI fan fiction, don't like? GO SOMEWHERE ELSE! SessInu, Inucest/Incest/BoyXBoy/YAOI! Sesshomaru has both arms in this one.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing sadly.**

"**Normal Dialogue"**

"_**Character Thoughts"**_

**-666-**

**Under The Moon With You**

The night was cool as the full autumn moon shone over a small hot spring in the middle of a clearing near Edo. The hot spring was surrounded one side by rocks, but the other was just ground. The leaves rustled in the trees as the wind blew and the young male, who had been relaxing in the warm waters, shivered before submerging himself deeper, hoping to stay warm despite the slight chill in the air. The male was a young shiro inu hanyou named Inuyasha. He was a beautiful being, dispute his heritage. With long, silvery-white hair covered his head and two puppy ears lay on top.

His skin was a beautiful tan that covered his lean, but slightly muscular body. He lay resting on a ledge against the side of the hot spring, his head leaning back and a calm smile playing across his petal soft lips on his heart shaped face, his eyes closed in relaxation. His fire rat haori and towel lay folded neatly on the ground next to the hot spring, his sword laying right on top just in case. The only thing left on his person was a beaded necklace that he couldn't remove, but other than that, only the steam covered his nude body. Slowly golden eyes revealed themselves as Inuyasha sat up.

He yawned as he stretched and rubbed his eyes. He was exhausted from constantly fighting the evil hanyou known as Naraku for the past week, but he needed to get back to camp or else Kagome would sit him to Hell and back.

"Stupid wench, won't leave me be." Inuyasha grumbled under his breath in annoyance as he stood up and got out of the warm and relaxing water. Unknown to Inuyasha, he had company.

-666-

Unknown POV

I watched as the exquisite hanyou step out of the spring he had been relaxing in for over an hour, the steam adding an exotic allure to Inuyasha's already deadly beauty. I had been watching him silently from my perch in the oak tree in front of the spring, where I had been resting long before Inuyasha had arrived. It was close enough to see Inuyasha, but too far away to see any of his more interesting parts. I let out a soft growl in pleasure as Inuyasha unknowingly bared his body to my eyes as he got out of the water. I observed in lascivious approval as the water dripped down his tanned chest, toned abs and his muscular legs.

A trail of soft white curls lead down to the part I really wanted to see and I groaned when I saw his limp member, but then he turned around to pick up his towel and dry off, though I didn't mind much. I had a nice view of his tight rear. My own member was erect inside my hakama as he teased me by drying himself off with a cloth he had brought with him. I couldn't take it anymore! Inuyasha had to be mine!

-666-

Normal POV

Inuyasha slowly dried himself off, happy he had remembered not get his hair wet. He really hated wet hair, even more than he hated Naraku, ok maybe not that much, but it still sucked. Suddenly Inuyasha's body went from relaxed to a more tense fighting stance when he heard what sounded like someone growling. He slowly looked around, his ears and eyes searching for the source, but after a few minutes, he decided it was probably just the wind. Finally his body relaxed again and he bent down to grab his sword and clothes.

As he stood up, the hairs on the back of his neck began to rise and he froze. Someone was watching him and he knew this time, he wasn't paranoid. Inuyasha gulped and turned his head. Standing there in front of the tree line, illuminated by the full moon over head, was Sesshomaru, who stood calmly in his normal battle attire. All that was missing was his metal armor and swords, but surprisingly he was no longer missing his arm, he had gotten another youkai's arm from some poor bastard. Inuyasha's eyes widen when the wind picked up and Sesshomaru looked even more stunning as his hair whipped around his head and he gracefully tucked a lick behind his ear. Inuyasha turned around fully to face his half-brother, completely forgetting his nudity.

He only thoughts were on the deadly beauty of his aniki. He had always found his sibling beautiful, I mean how could he not? Sesshomaru had everything he wasn't, he had the entrancing aesthetics and strength of a full blooded youkai. He looked even sexier to Inuyasha since he didn't have the infernal scowl he usually had when facing Inuyasha. Of course he finally remembered his nakedness when he noticed Sesshomaru's eyes running over his form and he blushed a deep scarlet as he used his clothes to cover his groin area, which had begun to stir, much to his embarrassment, before turning his embarrassment to anger.

"What do you want, asshole?" Inuyasha yelled, his heart beating a hundred miles an hour.

He knew he couldn't use Tessaiga without dropping his clothes and that was one thing he'd rather not do. Sesshomaru's eyes finally drifted up to his own and he gulped at the strange emotions running around in them, emotions he could hardly comprehend before they were gone. Sesshomaru said nothing as he started to walk towards Inuyasha.

"_What the HELL does he think he's DOING?" _Inuyasha thought as he instinctively backed away from his aniki, who he believed wished him harm.

The closer Sesshomaru got, the farther Inuyasha backed up until his heels met the rock wall surrounding the hot spring and he could go no farther without falling backwards. Sesshomaru stepped up until he stood a few feet in front of his otouto, his eyes meeting Inuyasha's own innocent ones. Inuyasha's heart felt like it would explode out of his chest and finally he decided that being seen naked is the least of his problems when facing Sesshomaru, who could behead him without even moving an inch. Inuyasha dropped his clothes and pulled Tessaiga out of it's sheath. He looked around for a way to escape while allowing Tessaiga to transform. Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red when he looked away only to change back when Inuyasha looked back at him.

"I asked what the hell do you want asshole?" Inuyasha yelled, his temper flaring and yet Sesshomaru still said nothing.

-666-

Sesshomaru's POV

I chuckled in my head when I noticed my sibling's discomfort at my silence. Usually we would be trading blows and insults by now and I could tell it freaked Inuyasha out that I hadn't attacked yet. Oh Inuyasha, don't you know? Patience is a virtue and I have been patient long enough. I wanted Inuyasha for what seemed to be ages and I wasn't going to let him escape me. Oh no dear brother, you will be mine. Permanently.

-666-

Normal POV

Inuyasha watched in confusion as emotions flashed through Sesshomaru's eyes before he was gone. Sesshomaru literally disappeared from Inuyasha's sight. Inuyasha's eyes widened and he quickly tried to locate his sibling, but before he could, Sesshomaru appeared before his eyes and knocked Tessaiga out of his hands before he captured both wrists with one hand and wrapped his other arm around Inuyasha's waist, pressing him against his chest with his arms trapped between. Inuyasha gasped at the sudden closeness and struggled, but it was useless and he was soon tired, his exhaustion from before reappearing. Sesshomaru chuckled from deep within his throat and Inuyasha shivered at the sound and the sensation of Sesshomaru burying his nose in Inuyasha's hair, right between his ears, making them flatten against his head in fear.

"I heard you the first time, Inuyasha. I simply wished to show you what I wanted instead of trying to explain my desires to you." Sesshomaru whispered in Inuyasha's ear. It perked itself up and Inuyasha gulped in fear.

"W-What do you mean?" Inuyasha whispered in confusion, fear and curiosity.

Instead of an answer, Sesshomaru let go of his hands, cupped his chin and pulled his face up, so that they were staring right into each other's eyes before Sesshomaru leaned down and pressed their lips together. Inuyasha felt his heart stop as Sesshomaru closed his eyes and pushed a little harder against his unresponsive mouth. Inuyasha finally regained his sanity and pushed hard against Sesshomaru's chest, surprising Sesshomaru, who let go, and Inuyasha, who pushed too hard and tripped over the spring wall, falling back into the hot spring behind him with a splash.

Sesshomaru's eyes had snapped open the second Inuyasha had pushed away and he watched in slight amusement and lust as Inuyasha fell back into the hot spring only to raise an arm to block the water. When he looked back up, Inuyasha was standing in the middle of the spring, drenched and pissed. Sesshomaru watched as the rage erupted and Inuyasha began to curse at him from where he was standing in the waist-high water. Too bad for Inuyasha, he was paying more attention to the water dripping from his hair and down his face and chest.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU? WHY THE HELL DID YOU JUST KISS ME, YOU ASSHOLE! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! I-" Inuyasha ranted, his face bright red in embarrassment and his stance tense and aggravated, but he froze in mid-rant when Sesshomaru began to strip out of his clothes.

Inuyasha watched speechless as Sesshomaru untied his obi, dropped his hakama, removed his gi, and took off his shoes, placing them beside his own discarded clothes before stepping into the water.

"W-What the fuck are you doing?" Inuyasha shouted as he began to move away, but Sesshomaru quickly grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back into his chest while his arms wrapped around his waist.

"Inuyasha, be calm. This Sesshomaru means you no harm. You must calm yourself, otouto." Sesshomaru whispered in Inuyasha's ear as he once again pressed him against his own body and rested his head on top of Inuyasha's, loving the feeling of Inuyasha's skin pressed up against his own in such a sexy way.

Inuyasha trembled in confusion, fear and slight arousal. He slowly began to relax his tense body, allowing himself to melt against his aniki's chest and wrap his own arms around Sesshomaru's waist. He sighed in pleasure as he rested his cheek against Sesshomaru's throat, subconsciously nuzzling against the soft skin. He didn't freak out this time when Sesshomaru moved back slightly to hold his upper arm with one hand while the other slowly lifted his chin and kissed him. This kiss was gentler, but more loving than the last one and Inuyasha soon lost himself in the pleasure. He easily opened his mouth when Sesshomaru licked at his lips with his tongue. The slick muscle quickly darted inside and Inuyasha moaned as he pressed desperately closer, his arms coming up to wrap around Sesshomaru's neck while his body suddenly began to heat up with arousal at the intense feelings.

This kiss was so much better than any of the kisses Kagome and Kikyo had stolen from him over the years and way more passionate. Inuyasha slowly began to shyly kiss back, letting his tongue curl and dance around Sesshomaru's and trembled at the pleased growl that Sesshomaru let out. Feeling bolder, Inuyasha reached up and let his fingers run through his sibling's hair, gaining a growl of approval from his aniki. As their bodies began to heat up more, Inuyasha's legs began to shake and soon they couldn't stand up anymore. When they finally broke away panting, Inuyasha's legs gave out, making him pull Sesshomaru down with him to sit on the same ledge as before.

By now they were both sweating and the steam was getting thicker, hiding them from the world around them. Sesshomaru didn't seem to care much as he moved in between Inuyasha's legs as he began to kiss, lick, bite and nibble at Inuyasha's jaw, down his neck and to his soft pink nipples. Inuyasha cried out in surprise when Sesshomaru began to pinch one while sucking on the other, making both hard before switching. Inuyasha covered his mouth with the back of his hand as Sesshomaru's one hand moved down between his spread legs and began to squeeze and rubbed his balls while he continued to suck on his nipples. Inuyasha grabbed the back of his head, pressing him closer to his chest, but Sesshomaru pulled his head away and began whispering in his ear.

"Sweet otouto, do you know how long your Onii-sama has wished to play with your delectable body? How long This Sesshomaru has had to hold himself back from tackling to the ground and claiming you? How many nights This Sesshomaru spend watching over you as you slept, wanting nothing more than to take you in my arms and love you forever?" Sesshomaru whispered as he continued to play with his little brother's body.

One hand stroked Inuyasha's cock while the other rubbed his stomach, listening to Inuyasha's whines and moans of pleasure.

"A-Aniki?" Inuyasha whispered in a tiny breathless voice looking up at him with lust filled eyes and Sesshomaru quickly reclaimed his mouth, letting Inuyasha's eyes close and his cries vibrate through him, making Sesshomaru growl.

Sesshomaru once again began to kiss and lick his way down, but soon came to a problem. The water was blocking the way and Sesshomaru glared at it, wishing it were gone, before getting a very interesting idea. He looked up at his sibling, who was blushing a bright cherry red with his head thrown back and his eyes closed. Sesshomaru imprinted this imagine into his mind before lifting Inuyasha up and settling him on the edge of the hot spring. Inuyasha looked down at him with glazed over eyes, panting and biting the back of his hand. He looked as beautiful kneeling back on his butt with his body glowing with sweat in the moonlight and the steam swirling around him.

Sesshomaru smirked as he moved closer and opened Inuyasha's legs, so he could see Inuyasha's hard cock, which he noted with amusement was slightly smaller than his own. Inuyasha blushed darker and tried to close them to hide himself, but Sesshomaru just pressed back and rubbed his inner thighs with his thumbs before leaning his head down. Inuyasha's eyes went wide when one hand wrapped around him and he began to pump and squeeze his base while Sesshomaru blew lightly on the head, making him throw back his head and cry out.

"S-S-SESSHOMARU!" Inuyasha cried out in surprise when Sesshomaru licked the head and he bowed his head, his ears going down in submission, watching as Sesshomaru continued to lick him.

"S-Sess! Oh! Sess! More! Please More!" Inuyasha cried.

Sesshomaru smirked in lust as he licked his little sibling's sweet cock before taking the head into his hot mouth. He could feel Inuyasha's hands in his hair and he had to stop his hips from buckling, making Inuyasha whine like a sweet little puppy. After sometime, Sesshomaru began to bob his head, taking more and more into his mouth as he watched Inuyasha moan and sob his pleasure. Finally Inuyasha began to get closer and closer to his climax, but just as he reached it, Sesshomaru pulled back.

"Sess! No! More!" Inuyasha cried out as tears of pleasure fell from his eyes.

He needed his release, but Sesshomaru simply wiped his tears away and kissed his forehead. Sesshomaru chuckled evilly as he pulled Inuyasha back into the water and made him straddle his lap so that they were face to face. Inuyasha blushed at the intimate position, but was too aroused to think about it much. Sesshomaru grabbed his hips, pulling him closer so that their cocks began to grind against each other, making Inuyasha gasp. Sesshomaru leaned over and chuckled in his ear.

"Oh sweet little Inu, you have no idea how long I've wanted this. How long I've wanted to take you for my own. Make you my sweet little puppy, only mine. You have no idea how infuriating it was to see those miko sluts hanging all over you. I wanted you. So. Very. Bad! And now you're mine, puppy. Mine." Sesshomaru whispered in Inuyasha's ear, grinding harder against Inuyasha with every sentence, making Inuyasha, if possible, even hotter.

Sesshomaru smirked at his brother's sexy face. Flushed beet red in arousal with his hair clinging to his face, sweat and water dripping down his body and his eyes half mast made Inuyasha look even more irresistible and Sesshomaru had to possess this beauty. Slowly he took one hand away from Inuyasha's hips and let Inuyasha grind against him on his own. Inuyasha's arms were wrapped around his neck and as he lay with his head against his brother's shoulder, he began to pant in Sesshomaru's ear, making Sesshomaru even harder. Sesshomaru slowly began to suck on three of his fingers while Inuyasha watched in confusion and lust before removing them and trailing them down his back to Inuyasha's entrance. Inuyasha moaned at his gentleness before Sesshomaru kissed him again.

"Sess~ More~" Inuyasha cried when they pulled away as he grinded harder against Sesshomaru, who growled.

He slowly began to circle one around Inuyasha's entrance a little bit, letting the muscles slowly relax before pushing it in. He waited as Inuyasha tensed and whined in discomfort as he stilled his body, but after a few minutes he calmed and began to move again. Inuyasha sat up and nodded to Sesshomaru, who rubbed his back and kissed his temple. He slowly began to move the finger in and out, allowing the warm water to help and soon Inuyasha was putty in his hands. After a few minutes, he added the second and heard Inuyasha growl at the slight pain as he rotated them around and began to scissor him. Inuyasha was tense with his eyes squeezed shut and tears gently trickling down his face.

After a few tries, he hit something that made Inuyasha throw back his head and howl in pleasure, his grinding starting up again as he eagerly moved with the fingers and soon he added the third, watching in lust as Inuyasha panted above him, eagerly taking in the fingers and riding them, the pain and pleasure mixing in such a way that his head began to spin.

"S-Sess! Oh please, Sess!" Inuyasha begged and Sesshomaru grinned as he pulled them out, making sure to hit the bundle a few more times before pulling them out completely and leaned back. He pulling Inuyasha up, so that his cock was nestled in between his ass cheeks, pressed right against his entrance.

Inuyasha blushed, but nodded and slowly Sesshomaru lowered him down. He whimpered as tears of pain gathered in his eyes and his ears pressed down harder against his head. Sesshomaru was so big and it hurt! Finally Sesshomaru was all the way in and Inuyasha was still, though the tears began to fall and Sesshomaru reached up to wipe them away, kissing him sweetly and gently on the mouth. As their mouths moved together, Inuyasha began to move up and down, making Sesshomaru break the kiss to moan in bliss. Inuyasha was so tight and hot!

After a few shallow thrusts, Sesshomaru snapped his hips up and Inuyasha suddenly screamed when he hit his sweet spot.

"S-SESS! OH GOD MORE! MORE SESS! FASTER!" Inuyasha cried out and Sesshomaru growled before pulling out, flipping them over, so that Inuyasha was leaning over the side of the hot spring with his perk little bottom in the air and began to pound back in, making them both moan and cry out in pleasure.

"S-Sess! Oh god! Sess! S-Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha cried out his pleasure as his claws dug into the grass.

His cries became sharper when Sesshomaru reached down to grab his cock and pump him with his thrusts.

"Inuyasha! God so tight!" Sesshomaru hissed as he leaned over his brother's body to pound in deeper and harder.

Soon their cries became louder and deeper as they got closer to climax. Soon their coupling became quicker and harder. Both brother's panting full out as the rutted with only the moon as their witness. The moon watched as the two shared their love for one another under her watchful eye. Their water/sweat covered bodies glistened, their hair mixing and merging to create a beautiful color between whiteish silvery blue. With one last cry, Inuyasha came, his juices splashing against the ground and covering Sesshomaru's hand and his chest with his pleasure.

His channel clench tighter around Sesshomaru and he managed to thrust two more times before spilling his essence into Inuyasha's warm body. They lay there, Sesshomaru laying over Inuyasha's body as he wrapped his arms around Inuyasha's waist and purred in his ear. They lay enjoying their final waves of pleasure, before Sesshomaru regretfully slipped from the warm body beneath him and turned Inuyasha around. Inuyasha was on the edge of passing out with his arms laying beside his head and his hair spread out like a halo around his face. He was flushed a deep red and was panting with his eyes only open a crack. Sesshomaru smiled at the cute sight before he stood up, picking Inuyasha up and set Inuyasha on to his lap sideways before washing him up.

Sesshomaru made sure to get all of the cum off his younger sibling's body before he rubbed his back and soothed away the aches he no doubt had. Inuyasha sighed in comfort as he snuggled against his brother's warm body. He was feeling warm and sleepy. Sesshomaru made sure that both of them were clean before picking him up bridal style out of the water and over to where Inuyasha's now dry towel was. He quickly dried them both before wrapping it around Inuyasha and placing him under the oak tree. Sesshomaru got up and grabbed their clothes before walking back over to the tree and laying down beside Inuyasha. He covered them both with his kimono top before pulling Inuyasha into his arms. With Inuyasha curled up in his arms, already asleep, Sesshomaru soon found himself drifting off too.

"_My Inu. Mine." _was Sesshomaru's last thought as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

_The End_

-666-

Damn…I feel a little hot under the collar *pulls at collar of shirt* Ok, well that's all…bye…Review?


End file.
